1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to an electrical connector with two guiding posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common connection way of an electrical connector is a pluggable connection. In order to ensure that the electrical connector can be inserted correctly and be fixed on a correct position, a simple guiding structure is generally disposed on the electrical connector. But even if the electrical connector is provided with the guiding structure, it is still inevitable to generate an impact when the electrical connector is inserted into a complementary connector. After multiple insertion, these impacts will cause the electrical connector fatal damage, which affects its service life.
Hence, it is needed to provide a new electrical connector with two guiding posts, which can reduce or even completely absorb the impact force caused by two engaged electrical connector, to comply with the requirements of high precision.